


Picture Perfect

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suna Rintarou-centric, also mini sakuatsu moments there but it's just sakusa being the threateningly violent, it's just something cute and shit idk, miya atsumu is planning something, sakusa is in on the plan, suna is lonely, very fluffy disgusting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: part 2 of 2welcome home.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Bloom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the sixth story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s this is the part two of Polaroids!!

**Started: 12/21/20**

**Finished: 12/22/20**

* * *

“Am I being kidnapped right now?” Suna asked as he sat in the backseat of Atsumu’s car. His boyfriend’s twin was driving, surprisingly, and Sakusa was in the front seat. Usually, no one would let Atsumu drive because they still would want to live another day. Suna looked pointedly at Sakusa who didn’t look back at him. He just stared in the window by his seat.

“You know I can feel your stare, right?” the wavy haired male said nonchalantly. Rolling his eyes, Suna leaned back down his seat and proceeded to stare pointedly at Atsumu.

“I swear, if I look back at Suna, I would be killed on the spot,” Atsumu whispered. “But, we’re literally just taking you out to eat, so calm down,” he chuckled, stopping at an intersection.

“Yeah, without my consent.” Huffing, Suna crossed his arms on the chest, still very much annoyed. “And that is basically still kidnapping. I just wanted to go back to my apartment and sleep but you both decided to drag me to your car and drive me to somewhere I do not know.” He rolled his eyes.

He glanced at the couple in the front and noticed that Atsumu was just smiling to himself and Sakusa, well, he’s always hard to read. “Don’t look at me like that,” he sighed.

Suna pouted, knowing he wouldn’t really budge. That’s just how it is. “I thought you were on my side, Kiyoomi,” Suna complained as he glared. These two are hiding something from him and he knows it.

Breathing out deeply, he looked behind the front seat to look at Suba who’s pouting like a child. “Do you want free food or not,”

“…”

“Yeah,”

“Well then this is no longer a kidnapping because you’re now willing to go,” he reasoned. Well, he did want free food, however, their execution of how they’re going to get him to come with them is horrible.

“So this was supposed to be a kidnapping,” Suna stressed. He glanced to see Atsumu just smiling to himself and it’s annoying him so much. Why wouldn’t they just say what’s up so that he would stop being suspicious of them.

Sakusa sat back down to his seat properly. “Well, if you didn’t agree to come with us, then it had to be done,” he shrugged, leaving Suna more confused than ever.

* * *

They picked a restaurant that doubles as a bar at night where Atsumu knows someone who works there so that they would be able to get a discount or two in. It’s not that Suna expected this to happen but he’s not really surprised. They are sat in a table placed beside the wall and the couple are already fighting in the middle of their meal. It’s really embarrassing to be with them sometimes. Sakusa is sitting beside him and Atsumu is in front of Suna so he could definitely feel the blond male attempting to play footsie with the other. Of course, Kiyoomi just steps on him and even kicks him.

“You two, stop kicking each other. I’m getting dragged in this shit show you have under the table. Please, leave it in your bedrooms,” Suna muttered, scrolling through his phone. Sakusa flushed red a bit but let it pass. He glared at Atsumu who gave him a teasing wink.

A waiter walked towards them to refill their glasses of water and Suna sheepishly gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry ‘bout them,” he told her. “They’re literal kids,”

“No, it’s fine,” she laughed, waving the apology off. “I’m used to having Atsumu-kun and Sakusa-chan bantering.”

“Oh, Gracie-chan,” Atsumu greeted. She gave him a cheery smile and refilled his glass.

“Hey, Grace,” Sakusa waved.

She took her leave after a bow. She seems really nice, Suna thought.

“So,” Suna started. “What’s up with the world that the both of you decided to treat me out?” he asked. Atsumu’s eyes widened before starting to choke on the food he was chewing. He pounded on his chest before Sakusa immediately handed him his glass of water with a glare in his eyes.

“You’re so stupid, you wet sock,” he said.

Suna choked back a laugh at the very unique insult. Well, it does match him in some way because wet socks are annoying and Atsumu basically equates to anything annoying.

The blond male grabbed the glass before chugging it until it was empty. He coughed slightly before breathing out a sigh. “Wow, that was close,” he said to himself. “And Omi-kun, that insult was so uncalled for.”

Rolling his eyes, he just stared blankly. “I hope you choke on your teeth,”

He held back a guffaw in the middle of this bustling restaurant. Suna knows well enough how savage Kiyoomi could be but he’s really inexplicably violent with his threats today. He knows he’s sweet and soft and cuddly on the inside but he just wouldn’t admit it.

“Just eat slowly, idiot. If you choke once more I will be coming for your left toe.” Well, that’s pretty sweet, right? Violently caring for his boyfriend is pretty much a daily occurrence between the couple and he’s already feeling like the third-wheel.

Suna took a sip of juice from his cup while watching the two banter. It’s entertaining, really. “That’s one unsettling threat right there, Kiyoomi,” he cheered. Honestly, Sakusa is winning despite Atsumu not backing down with his retorts. They’re really good for each other.

“I’m pretty sure the one choking between the both of us is you,” Atsumu cheekily said, making Sakusa flush red. Suna actually thought that he would throw his cold glass of water at him for a second there because of how he held it in his hands. The third-wheeler felt movement under the table before Atsumu winced in pain. It seems like Sakusa kicked him.

“I’m two seconds away from pouring cement through your nose,”

* * *

After the dinner they had, they drove back. They dropped Suna off his apartment before speeding off. It was weird that they didn’t say anything before they drove off. It was like they were on a rush or something. Well, in their defense, they’ve been acting weird since they’ve picked up/borderline kidnapped Suna on the way home to his apartment so that’s that.

It was already dark and getting colder. Maybe he could call Osamu tonight if his shift allows it. Travelling is already allowed and Osamu told him a couple weeks ago that he’s just finishing his contract before going back home. He said it would be a couple months or so, though. Suna didn’t care, all he knew is that he’s coming home soon and that’s enough for him.

He misses him so much.

But, if it’s going to take a couple of months until they’ll be reunited, he’ll be alright with it. It’s just a couple of lonely and horrible months but that’s going to pay off once he comes back, right?

Right?

He walked towards his small home and unlocked the door. He feels like the couple exhausted him and he’s excited to take a shower before resting. He still has a job tomorrow, he reminds himself, he should work hard as well.

All the lights inside the house was turned off so he pressed the light switch beside the door. Out of habit and the constant late night shifts, he knows from muscle memory where it is. When he flipped it, however, the lights did not turn on. He flipped it on and off but still, there was nothing. He looked out to check if his neighbors have electricity and it seems that they do. If they were using a generator, he would be able to hear or smell it because the houses are near one another and generators are pretty loud.

He was about to turn on his phone flashlight to check the power switches if he somehow turned it off when a slowly, a string of lights hung on one side of the wall gently flickered open. He was shocked to say the least and he thinks it’s probably Atsumu pranking him with Sakusa dragged into this mess because they’ve been acting unusual.

He waited for the bulbs in the string light to open one by one and he realizes that it leads to the door connected to the backyard. Weird, he thought. He still followed it anyway like those stupid characters in horror movies. He knows he’s doing something stupid so he grabbed his pocket knife in his pocket because if he’s about to be murdered, he’s putting up a fight.

Wait. There’s something hanging on the string lights. He went closer to the line to see it was his polaroid collections hanging on a wooden clip. He wonders how someone was able to get a hold of the polaroid films he owns because he’s damn sure it’s hidden in a locked box. And even if it’s Atsumu who’s pranking him, he wouldn’t have been able to open it because he hides the key well. Knowing that blond guy, he’s not smart enough to be searching for the key in the place that he placed it.

Unless, it’s not Atsumu doing this. But it couldn’t be Osamu because he’s still supposed to be there for a few more months.

He glanced at the pictures hanging on the string and despite being confused, a smile snuck on his face. he remembers taking all of these. He felt the urge to grab the films from the clips and collect them as he followed the line. He was already holding fifteen films when he reached the backyard door where the string light ends.

His entire system is begging him not to open the door because there might be a potential murderer behind it waiting for him to fall for his trap but he still opened it. He has a pocket knife for safety measures and he sure as hell knows how to use it.

Bracing for himself, he cautiously opened the door. Instead of being greeted by a murderous killer, he was showered with a warm yellow light, the same shade as the ones inside but this time, the string lights were hanging down from a string attached to both sides of the backyard door. It looked magical especially on this very dark night.

The string lights were like a path he needs to follow and it somewhere in the middle of the backyard. Suna notices something lying on the ground at the very end of the light tunnel. He walked towards it, the thought of a murderer already out of his mind. He’s only mesmerized by the lights surrounding him.

When he was a few steps away from the object, he realized that it was his polaroid camera. There are two films beside it, too. He crouched down to grab them only to see that one of the film already had a picture developed while the other one was empty.

He flipped the developed film over to see what was taken. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of it. It was a pink camellia next to a silver ring. Below it was a caption that said: ‘Look for the items in the picture.’

He’s pretty sure it was taken in their backyard but he also knows that there are no camellias planted in their garden. Maybe there was a seed that fell in the backyard that he didn’t notice?

“I’m pretty sure ye’re looking for these,” a familiar voice spoke from behind him. his eyes widened before immediately turning around, almost dropping the films and the camera on the ground.

“Osamu?”

He, the man himself, stood there, holding out the camellia flower to Suna. The other male was beyond shocked at this moment and he isn’t quite processing anything that’s going on. He just knows that the man he loves so much is in front of him and not in front of a screen, miles and miles away.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he chuckled. “Who else?”

Suna grabbed the flower from his hand, still at a daze. “I thought you were going to be staying there for a few more months to finish your contract?”

“Ya really believed me, Rin?” he laughed. “If I actually had to finish my contract there, I wouldn’t agree. I can’t wait any more miserable months without ya,”

Suna smiled to himself at how dorky this man is. The fact that he also thought a murderer was behind it is comedic, too.

“Anyway,” Osamu started. “Now that ya have the camellias in the picture, there’s one more thing missing,” he said.

Suna looked at the picture once again. “There’s a—,” he paused.

There, Osamu kneeled in one knee. He held the ring from the picture in his hands.

“There’s a ring,” Suna repeated to himself, almost as if he doesn’t believe what he’s seeing. Osamu almost laughed at his reaction because he seemed so confused and shocked because of all the things that are happening. His cat-like eyes are wide as he held on the films and polaroid camera.

“Right, Rin. It’s a ring,” he said slowly like he’s talking to a child. “And because I don’t know how this proposal thing works, I’m just gonna say it without making it sound any cheesier than this,” he laughed.

“So, Suna Rintarou, will you be willing to waste your life married to me?” he asks. “Also, please say yes or I will cry,”

Suna didn’t know if he should laugh or he should cry or what. He’s a ball of so many emotions right now and he didn’t know how he would express it. He’s missed him so much and now that he’s in front of him again in the flesh, he is holding a ring, asking for his hand in marriage. He couldn’t process this.

He sighed, calming his erratic heart. Smiling at his boyfriend, he dove down and held him in a hug. Osamu fell out of balance so the both of them fell down on the cold grass. Suna landed on Osamu’s stomach and he winced in pain, the films he held a few moments ago, already scattered on the ground.

“So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, it fucking is,” he exclaimed, laughing. He lied on top of Osamu and just listened. “Oh wow, I can hear your heartbeat,” he muttered. “I can’t fucking believe you’re back,” Osamu smiled, thanking all the stars. He couldn’t be any happier than he is now. He held Suna’s hand gently before slipping the ring on his finger. The both of them never knew everything that they’ve gone through together leads to this.

They just laid there, under the thousands of stars they used to look at from far away distances, enjoying each other’s company. Suna didn’t take his head off of Osamu’s chest because after being away from each other for more than a year, he couldn’t explain enough how much he missed hearing him breathe and simply exist. Thirty minutes probably passed before Suna finally rolled off Osamu and laid beside him.

His arms snaked around his boyfriend, now fiancé, and hugged his side. He didn’t want to let go, no he didn’t want that. He’d give anything for him to stay beside him forever.

“Hey, Rin,” Osamu called. Suna hummed to let him know he was listening. “Can ya tell me when and how ya knew ya were in love with me?” he asked. To Suna, it was such a random question.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It suddenly popped in my mind and now, I’m curious,” he said. “Besides, I want to never forget it,”

Suna scoffed. “Disgusting, really,” he informed him. “And it’s going to be a sucky answer.”

“It’s alright.” Osamu played with Suna’s hair with his fingers as he stared at the stars. The view isn’t as breathtaking as he would’ve hoped but it was alright. He has his world beside him and he thinks that’s enough. “I’m willing to listen no matter how shitty ya think that is,”

“I’m going to be honest, I don’t really know when I fell in love with you. It sorta just happened. I didn’t even think of it until you asked. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t care but it’s like, I didn’t keep track of what I felt when I’m with you. It’s gonna sound corny and shitty but I just let it happen. That’s mostly why I take pictures. I live the moment as it’s happening and then when I look back at the pictures I took it makes me remember. But all that I remember when I look at these films is that I’m so in love with you and I don’t know when I started thinking of that,”

Osamu hummed in response.

“As of the other cheesy question,” he started, chuckling.

“I really hate how I try to be sweet and ask ya this but ya just go and do this to me.” He whines, bringing his arm to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the glowing yellow lights just above them. Now that Osamu thought of it, it’s a fire hazard.

“You proposed to me, though, so you have to suffer through it.” He could only imagine how Suna probably rolled his eyes at him right now.

“I know,”

“As I was saying, I think I knew I loved you when we were on our first date,” Suna paused to laugh. “And you forgot our food for a fucking picnic date! And instead of being mad at you, the first thing in my mind was ‘I would do anything for this fucking dumbass’ and it’s so stupid,”

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Osamu interrupted. He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Well, you better,”

“I swear to god, Rintarou, you don’t give up, do you?” He laughs.

Suna chuckled, snuggling closer to Osamu. “What about you?”

“Me? Let me think. I guess I fell in love with you when I found out that you were collecting the polaroid films of all the pictures of us that you took. There’s just something about it that made me swoon,”

“Ah, I see. I made the big and buff Osamu Miya swoon. I really should be proud of myself,” Suna giggles.

“I hate you,” Osamu joked.

“Well, you proposed to me just earlier so I don’t know about that,”

Sighing to himself, he laughed at how his fiancé can come up with these retorts so quickly. He just wants to kiss that smart little mouth of his. “How long are you going to hold that against me,”

“Presumably until we get married because it’s gonna change a bit after that,”

Shaking his head, he just looked down at Suna who’s staring at the ring on his finger. Who would’ve thought he’d be lucky enough to have this fantastic, almost unbearable, smart-mouthed person in his life?

“You haven’t answered the other question, ‘Samu,”

Definitely not him.

“To answer the ‘how’, I think it was when I didn’t want to let go of you on my first trip work trip overseas. When you hugged me tight, all that I could think about is that I’m going to marry you one day,”

Suna smiled, looking up to gaze at Osamu. “Well, you’re one step closer to that,”

He looked back at him and smiled fondly. “And I don’t know if that’s going to be a good thing or a bad thing,”

Suna looked away and back to the empty night sky. How long were they just lying on the grass? “You know what I think it is?”

Osamu hums.

“I think it’s the greatest thing,”

**Camellia, pink**

-Longing for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i would really appreciate it if you guys would take the time to read this from the very first part of the series because all of it somehow connected and uhm, yeah. and im posting two today cuz i forgot to post one fic yesterday. anyway, i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
